1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an imaging apparatus configured to generate a three-dimensional (3D) moving image using a high-speed volume rate, and an imaging method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging apparatuses, such as a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a positron emission tomography (PET) apparatus, a tomosynthesis apparatus, and a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, emit ultrasonic waves or radioactive rays toward an object or apply a magnetic field to the object and thus image the inside of the object non-invasively.
In particular, the above medical imaging apparatus may generate 3D volume data together with 2D sectional images of an object. 3D volume data enable a user to understand morphological characteristics of the inside of the object, and may thus be usefully applied to diagnostics.